


Your Arms Feel Like Home

by LilyAnson



Series: The Misadventures of Crowley and Sam Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Dominant Sam, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Obedience, Kink Relinquishing Control, M/M, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rough Sex, Self-Worth Issues, Sexual Content, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of my Mooseley series. You don't have to read the others for this one. </p><p>Everything starts to build up and Crowley needs Sam's help. </p><p>**Slash** Slash means M/M... Also it's mostly PWP. you were warned. If you're not reading the others then no spoiler warning. Spoilers for other stories are on those stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Arms Feel Like Home

  
  
Slamming the door shut Crowley and Sam made it to the bed and fell down on top of it. Growls were exchanged as they both fumbled at each other's clothing. When all the clothing was finally removed they both fell on each other kissing various parts of the the other's anatomy.

"Need you," Crowley growled.

"Need you more," Sam growled.

"Mmm, bite me."

"Excuse me," Sam asked breathless as shove himself up onto his arms, his hands pressing into the bed.

"Bite me. Hard," Crowley ordered.

"Got it," Sam told him.

Dropping back onto his demon Sam nuzzled into his neck and bit against the jugular.

"Harder," Crowley moaned.

Sam bit harder and tasted blood. Instantly be he released the bite and checked on Crowley.

"Don't stop, please," Crowley begged.

"I broke skin," Sam told him.

"I need it. Please."

"Need what."

"Punish me."

Sam rolled off of Crowley and stared at him. "What?"

"Please?"

"I won't hurt you."

"I need it," Crowley argued.

"I will not hurt you."

"Uhhgg," Crowley moaned undignified. "Please Sam, I _need_ it."

"I will not 'punish' you."

Crowley froze. He turned to Sam and stared at him. "It's not the same," he said finally.

"As what?"

"As her."

"It feels the same."

"No, I control this. Um... or... rather you control this. And you're not her. Please?"

He needed this. How could he explain to Sam how much he needed this? It wasn't the same as when his mother would punish him. This was different. Sam was in control of things when they had sex and Sam would never hurt him more than he wanted.

"I won't do what she did to you," Sam stated.

"She never fucked me," Crowley retorted.

Sam moved until he was on top of Crowley again. Grabbing his arms Sam pinned them above his head. "I will not 'punish' you."

"I need it," Crowley whined. And, oh God, how he _needed_ it.

“No.”

“Please,” Crowley begged. “Please punish me. I need to be good.”

“No.”

Crowley struggled against Sam’s grip. He could break it if he used his powers but he didn’t dare. It would completely defeat the purpose. He needed Sam to be in control of this. “I _need_ this. I _need_ to atone.”

“Not like this.”

“Yes,” Crowley whispered breathless. “You’re in charge of this and you’re not her. I trust you. Please?”

“Why?”

“Nnn… please…?”

“No. Answer me.”

“I need it rough. I need to feel it. I need it to hurt. Please?”

“Sex?”

Crowley hesitated. “Yes,” he answered quietly. “Please?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Crowley whined. “Please, I just need it!”

“If you let me hurt you unnecessarily…”

“Never… But… I need this. Please,” Crowley begged once more.

“Okay. Teach me,” Sam ordered.

“Spank me,” Crowley instructed.

“What?”

“You know, it doesn’t work so well when you question it.”

Sam grabbed Crowley’s shoulders and flipped him. Before he knew it Crowley was laying across Sam’s lap. A hand came down hard against his bare ass. Crowley cried out as the hand struck him. “Yes, oh yes!”

Another smack against his ass and then another. Crowley reveled in the stinging. Perfect, he thought to himself as his need grew more and more. Sam was not gentle about it and Crowley was grateful. Soon Crowley’s ass stung almost more than he could stand.

“Yes,” Crowley whispered quietly. “Yes, like that.”

“Who do you belong to?”

“You,” Crowley whimpered. “Only you.”

Another hard smack.

“And if anyone else ever wants you?”

Crowley shook his head unable to speak.

“Good.”

“Now, I’m going to take what I want. Any objections?”

Crowley shook his head harder.

“Good.”

Sam shoved Crowley off of his lap and was laying over him in an instant.

“Mine,” Sam growled.

“Only yours,” Crowley whispered.

Sam bit the back of Crowley’s neck. Crowley arched into the bite and let out a whine.

“Only yours,” Crowley whimpered once more.

“Good,” Sam growled without releasing his teeth from Crowley’s neck.

Sam began sucking and licking Crowley’s neck. A hand strayed to Crowley’s ass and he gasped. The hand fingered at his hole but didn’t penetrate. Soon Crowley was pressing back against the hand toying with him. Suddenly there was a sharp smack across his already tender ass.

“You will not move unless I command it,” Sam ordered.

“Yes… Yes sir,” Crowley answered trembling with need.

As Sam continued to toy with him Crowley found it harder and harder to not move.

“Please,” he begged.

“Please what,” Sam asked.

“Fuck me, please.”

Another stinging smack.

“I decide if you get fucked. Not you. Understand?”

Another smack.

“Yes! Oh, yes!” Crowley nodded vigorously. “You decide.”

“Good boy.”

Crowley pressed his face into the mattress ashamed. Was he really this easy? Did it only take a hunter dominating him to make him give up everything or was it just Sam?

“Suck me,” Sam ordered.

Without a second thought Crowley scrambled to his hands and knees. Turning he found Sam’s cock and grabbed it. Sam smacked at his hands. “No hands,” Sam ordered.

Crowley nodded. Licking his lips he bent down and took Sam into his mouth. Without the use of his hands it was difficult to get a good rhythm but be managed. Sam groaned in pleasure and Crowley fought against the urge to grab his own dick. Sam hadn’t told him he was allowed to touch himself.

“Mmmph,” Crowley moaned with his mouth still full of Sam’s cock.

“Ahh… yes… more…”

Crowley hummed as he sucked Sam’s cock. Sam reached down and threaded his fingers through Crowley’s hair. Gods, that felt good. Crowley whined softly as he continued sucking Sam’s dick. Before Crowley knew what was happening Sam flipped him back onto his stomach. Suddenly Crowley was under Sam again facing the mattress and Sam was straddling him.

“Please,” he asked breathless.

“Please what?”

“Please… You know what I need.”

“No, you tell me,” Sam ordered.

Crowley whined again, deep in his throat.

“No. Tell me.”

“Fuck me,” Crowley begged pressing his face harder into the mattress. Did Sam really have to make him say this? “Oh please fuck me.”

“Lube,” Sam ordered.

Crowley pulled an arm out from under himself and flicked his wrist. Bending his arm backward as best as he could handed it to Sam. Sam grabbed the bottle out of Crowley’s hand and leaned forward.

“Who’s whore are you,” Sam asked.

“Yours, oh God, only yours.”

Sam moved off of him and the loss of contact was almost more than he could stand. Immediately a finger was shoved into his ass. Crowley moaned again and arched his back to press down onto the finger.

“Such a pretty little whore,” Sam murmured.

Crowley groaned in pleasure at the feeling of a finger in his ass and the compliment.

“My whore?”

“Only yours,” Crowley confirmed.

Sam shoved two fingers into him and Crowley arched back in pleasure.

“Yes… oh yes… more,” Crowley begged fervently.

“No.”

Crowley whined and Sam bent down to kiss him forcefully. When Sam drew back their eyes met and Crowley panted with need. Oh God how he wanted to beg Sam for more… But Sam had said no for now. Did he dare risk it?

“You get what I give you and you’re going to be happy about it. Understand?”

“Yes,” Crowley moaned, fucking himself on Sam’s fingers. “Oh yes.”

“Good boy.”

Crowley turned back forward and shoved his face further into the mattress in shame once more. He couldn’t stop his ass from pressing back against Sam’s hand. He needed this but he was worried about what Sam thought of him for needing it. Before he was ready for it, Sam removed his hand. Crowley whined at the loss.

“Shh,” Sam soothed. “I’m just getting more lube.”

Crowley fought against his muscles but in the end lust won out. His ass shoved itself back toward Sam greedy for more. “Please,” he moaned.

A sharp smack hit his ass.

“When I say,” Sam answered.

“Mmmph…” Crowley gasped. “When you say,” he agreed. Anything to make sure Sam didn’t stop.

“Now,” Sam told him shoving three fingers back into his hole. Crowley arched his back, first in pain at the suddenness of the intrusion, then in pleasure.

“Yes… Yes more of that,” Crowley murmured as he shoved himself back onto Sam’s fingers. Gods, this was amazing.

“Mine,” Sam murmured petting Crowley softly.

“Only yours,” Crowley agreed. “I’m so sorry I disobeyed.”

Another sharp stinging slap.

“You will never disobey again will you,” Sam asked.

“Never,” Crowley assured shaking his head.

“Good boy.” Sam reached an arm around him to hold him.

Crowley had never felt so loved in his entire existence. Sam removed his fingers and shoved his dick inside. Sam fucked him hard and, before he knew it Sam was coming inside of him. After he was done he flipped Crowley onto his back and stared at him.

“Please,” Crowley whined. “Again. Please fuck me again.”

Before he could comprehend what was happening was Sam laying atop him. Crowley’s arms were pinned between them and he couldn’t move. Crowley began to panic.

“Please, please, please…“ Crowley begged shaking his head and struggling to get away.

“Shh,” Sam soothed. “It’s me, only me.”

Sam? Crowley cautiously opened one eye. It was only Sam. Sam would never hurt him. Sam was safe. Sam loved him.

Sam bent down for a hard kiss…

*-*-*-*

“Crowley?”

“Hmm,” he answered. He was so beyond pleased it was unreal.

“Was I… alright?”

“Oh, Sam… you were so far beyond alright it was amazing.”

“Are… are you sure?”

“Yes, oh yes.” Crowley shuffled in pleasure and then snuggled against Sam. “Gods I needed that.”

“So… It wasn’t…”

“Too much?”

“Yeah.

“No. It was dead perfect. I love you Sam.”

“And you feel better?”

“I am now. I needed you and you helped. Thank you so much.

“Crowley?”

“Please don’t ask.”

“You know I have to, right?”

“Please,” Crowley begged.

“I have to know.”

“I can’t explain it. It’s just… sometimes… I need someone to hurt me.”

“To bring you back to reality?”

“Yes.”

“And you trust me to do it?”

“Yes.”

“I love you, Crowley.”

“I love you, Moose.”

*-*-*-*

Sam rolled them over and fucked Crowley again. It was more than he had envisioned. Gods Sam was amazing. How had he even gotten up again? Didn’t matter Crowley decided. Sam flipped him and suddenly Crowley was staring into Sam’s beautiful green eyes.

“My name,” Sam asked.

Crowley reached up and put a hand under Sam’s chin.

“Moose,” he answered.

“Who’s,” Sam demanded.

“Your’s?”

“No. Who’s Moose?”

“Mine,” Crowley growled.

Sam slammed into him again and Crowley groaned. “Don’t you ever forget that,” Sam ordered.

Crowley smiled. Gods his Moose was amazing. He stared into Sam’s eyes. “Mine?”

Sam tightened his grip on Crowley’s hips. “Only yours.”

“Mmm. I love you.”

“Your eyes are blue again.”

Crowley stared at Sam. “Blue?”

“Happens sometimes when we have sex,” Sam told him.

“Blue,” Crowley asked again, stunned.

“Crowley,” Sam growled. “Afterwards. Sex now.”

Sam punctuated his words by slamming into him again and again. Yes, sex now. Later they could discuss… whatever it was they were discussing…


End file.
